the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warden's Party vs. the Inquisitor's Party
The Warden's Party |-|The Leader= The Hero of Ferelden Weapons and Armor: *'Spellweaver:' A longsword that does electrical damage, as well as increases mana regeneration in combat and spell resistance. *'Howe's Shield:' A heavy shield that incresases cold and fire resistance at the cost of willpower. *'Effort armor set:' A set of silverite plate armor that lowers fatigue, increases armor, strength, and allows healers to be more effective. Spells and Specializations: *Arcane spells: Up to Arcane Bolt *Entropy spells: See below **Hex Tree: Full Tree **Drain Life Tree: Up to Drain Life *Arcane Warrior spells: Full tree *Primal spells: **Fire Tree: Full tree **Earth Tree: Full tree **Ice Tree: Up to Cone of Cold **Lightning Tree: Full tree *Spirit spells: **Mana Drain Tree: Up to Mana Drain **Mind Blast Tree: Up to Mind Blast |-|The Bulwark= Patriot Ferelden general conscripted as a Grey Warden Equipment: *'High Constable's Mace:' A silverite mace mace that increases stamina regeneration during combat. *'Champion's Shield:' A dwarven targe shield that boosts defense by a large sum. *'River Dane armor set:' A massive armor set that increases strength, willpower, cunning, attack, and defense. Specializations: *Champion talents: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full tree **Precise Striking tree: Full tree *Weapon and Shield talents: **Shield Bash tree: Full tree **Shield Block tree: Full tree |-|The Chaos= A Shape-Shifting Chasind sorceress Witch of the Wilds Equipment: *'The Libertarian's Cowl:' A heavy cloth helmet that adds defense and mana regeneration. *'Robes of Possession:' A set of robes that increase cold damage, magical prowess, defense, and spell resistance, but also lower willpower slightly. *'Ashen Gloves:' A pair of leather gloves that add cold damage. *'Magus War Boots:' A pair of leather boots that add defense. *'Magister's Staff:' A silverite staff that does fire damage, as well as increasing spirit damage and mana regeneration. Talents & Specializations: *Shapeshifter Talents: Full tree *Entropy Spells: **Weakness Tree: Up to Weakness **Hex Tree: Up to Vulnerability Hex **Disorient Tree: Full Tree **Drain Life Tree: Full Tree *Spirit Spells: **Mind Blast Tree: Up to Mind Blast **Walking Bomb Tree: Up to Virulent Walking Bomb **Mana Drain Tree: Up to Mana Drain *Primal Spells: **Cold Tree: Up to Cone of Cold |-|The Soldier= A Qunari Beresaad seeking atonement for past sins Equipment: *'Ageless:' A legendary sword that increases stamina and hostility. *'Juggernaut armor set:' A set of heavy armor that adds resistance to fire, electric, ice, nature, spirit, and mental resistance, as well as strength and constitution. Talents & Specializations: *Two-Handed talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Up to Stunning Blows **Sunder Arms tree: Full tree **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full tree **Precise Striking tree: Up to Precise Striking *Reaver talents: Full tree *Templar talents: Up to Mental Fortress |-|The Elder= An abomination working to stop the Blight on borrowed time Equipment: *'Staff of the Magister Lord:' An ancient staff, this does cold damage, adds fire damage (What?), spirit damage, willpower, and maga regeneration in combat. *'Diligence armor set:' A set of plate armor that increases willpower, defense, and health regeneration in combat. Talents & Specializations: *Spirit Healer Talents: Full tree *Arcane Warrior spells: Up to Combat Magic *Creation spells: See below **Heal tree: Full tree **Heroic Offense tree: Up to Heroic Defense **Glyph tree: Up to Glyph of Repulsion *Primal spells: See below **Earth tree: Up to Earthquake *Spirit spells: See below **Mind Blast tree: Up to Mind Blast *Arcane Warrior spells: Up to Shimmering Shield |-|The Archer= A Chantry sister with prophecies and a lust of adventure Equipment: *'Marjolaine's Recurve:' A longbow that does high damage and increases one's cunning. *'Longrunner's Cap:' A light helmet made of reinforced leather that increases stamina regeneration. *'Shadow of the Empire:' A leather armor chest piece that adds strength, dexterity, and stamina regeneration. *'Gloves of Guile:' A pair of leather gloves that add armor penetration. *'Bard's Dancing Shoes:' A pair of leather boots that decrease hostility and add defense. Talents & Specializations: *Bard Talents: Up to Song of Courage *Ranger Talents: Full tree *Archery talents: See below **Melee Archer tree: Up to Aim **Pinning Shot tree: Full tree **Rapid Aim tree: Full tree *Rogue Talents: See below **Dirty Fighting tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt tree: None **Deft Hands tree: Full tree **Stealth tree: Up to Stealth I |-|The Assassin= A Dalish Antivan Crow on the run with nothing to lose Equipment: *'Aodh:' A waraxe that increases fire damage and resistance as well as critical hits in melee, but lowers cold resistance. *'Biteback Axe:' Axe of the treacherous Arl Howe, this does extra backstab damage and armor penetration. *'Wade's Dragonskin armor set:' A set of dragonbone armor that adds fire resistance, defense, stamina, stamina regeneration, and decreases fatigue. Talents & Specializations: *Assassin Talents: Up to Lacerate *Rogue Talents: **Dirty Fighting Tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt Tree: Up to Lethality **Deft Hands Tree: Full tree **Stealth Tree: Full tree *Duelist talents: Up to Keen Defense *Dual Weapon Talents: **Dual Weapons Training Tree: Full tree **Dual Striking Tree: Up to Cripple **Dual Weapon Sweep Tree: Up to Flurry |-|The Veteran= A veteran Dwarf Warrior tired of Orzammar's bloody politics Equipment: *'Maetashear War Axe:' A Tevinter battle axe, this weapon increases melee critical chance and damage at the cost of dexterity. *'Legion of the Dead armor set:' A set of heavy armor used by the Legion of the Dead, it increases willpower, attack, and constitution. Yes, this includes the awesome Helm. Talents & Specializations: *Berserker Talents: Full tree *Two-Handed Talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Full tree **Sunder Arms tree: Up to Sunder Armor **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful tree: Up to Bravery *Reaver talents: Up to Aura of Pain |-|The Tank= A Dwarven stone golem with no memory or past to speak of Equipment: *'Small Flawless Fire Crystal:' Adds fire damage, critical chance in melee, and weapons damage is increased *'Large Flawless Spirit Crystal:' Adds resistance to mental, spell, and spirit resistance, as well as adding to all attributes. Talents & Specializations: *Shale talents: See below **Pulverizing Blows Tree: Full tree **Stoneheart Tree: Full tree **Rock Mastery: Full tree **Stone Aura: Up to Stone Aura *Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Full tree **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking |-|The Little Guy= A Mabari war hound bonded to the Warden Equipment: *'Pure Bitch Braid:' A war harness that increases armor and attack on Dog. *'Kaddis of the Lady of the Skies:' A kaddis that increases Dog's physical resistance. Talents & Specializations: *Dog talents: **Growl Tree: Full tree **Fortitude Tree: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Up to Powerful **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking The Inquisitor's Party |-|The Leader= The Herald of Andraste Equipment: *'Staff of the Void:' An electric staff increases attacking damage, and has a small chance to grant Walking Fortress. *'Mantle of the Herald:' A set of superior battlemage mail crafted by the Inquisitor that increases his resistance to magical and ranged attacks, and grants guard for every attack the Inquisitor connects. *'Helm of the Inquisitor:' A unique helmet that increases his health and melee defense. Abilities *Spirit Tree: **Active: Barrier, Transmute Magic **Passive: Peaceful Aura, Guardian Spirit *Winter Tree: **Active: Winter's Chill, Frost Step **Passive: Mana Surge *Inferno Tree: **Active: Flashfire, Wildfire, Fire Mine **Passive: Pyromancer, Flashpoint, Clean Burn *Storm Tree: **Active: Chain Lightning, Energy Barrage, Lightning Bolt **Passive: Stormbringer, Conductive Current *Rift Mage Tree: **Active: Shatterstone, Veilstrike, Firestorm **Passive: Restorative Veil, Encircling Veil, Twisting Veil |-|The Bulwark= A Seeker of Truth determined to broker peace Equipment: *'Song of the Marshes:' A unique axe that is poisoned and increases risk of dealing fatal blows. *'Guiding Light:' A crafted greatshield that increases constitution. |-|The Chaos= A Tevinter mage ending the decay of his culture '' |-|The Soldier= ''A Qunari mercenary commander loyal to his roots''' |-|The Elder= '''''An apostate elf with an insight to the Fade |-|The Archer= An elf criminal fighting for those that don't take sides Equipment: *'Longbow of the Griffon:' A scavenged longbow, it penetrates armor easily and fires three arrows at once. *'Reinforced Proweler Armor:' A set of reinforced prowler armor that |-|The Assassin= The Ghost of White Spire trying to find his place in the world''' |-|The Veteran= '''''A Grey Warden veteran that walks his path alone |-|The Tank= An pro-Circle Mage advisor to Orlesian nobles Equipment: *'' |-|The Best Friend= A Dwarf merchant earning his place in history X-Factors X-Factor- Warden's Party / Inquisitor's Party Party Experience- 90 / 80 Both parties faced a wide variety of demons, beasts, creatures, undead, and monsters. The Warden's Party fought the Blight, fighting through thousands of darkspawn and dealing with a country caught in civil war. Individually, there are veteran combatants driven by Sten, Oghren, and Loghain thrown in wiith master assassins such as Zevran and the senior enchanter Wynne. All of this was done almost single-handedly by the party. The Inquisitor's Party has fought mages, templars, demons, and the undead, plus has experienced members like Cassandra and Blackwall to boot. That being said, though, the Inquisitor's Party eventually gained full support from Orlais, the Grey Wardens, and an entire faction of mages; the Warden's Party's mission was accomplished by them and them alone. Individual Experience- 70 / 90 ''' Individually, there was nothing special about the Warden's Party. While all certainly skilled fighters, nothing particularly noteworthy had happened to any of them. Oghren and Sten are veteran warriors, but all the others have lived relatively simple lives for their chosen paths. The Inquisitor's Party, though, has a rich and varied individual history; Cassandra is the Right Hand of the Divine, and has earned that rank, Iron Bull is a veteran soldier and spy, Blackwall was a former chevalier, Solas has studied the Fade his entire life, and Varric has become a notoriously powerful figure in the Merchant's Guild. The Inquisitor's Party, as members, have simply done more alone, and this adds that much more to the group. '''Teamwork- 75 / 75 Neither party has really turned against one another; both have occasional squabbles or differences due to the clashing of cultures, ideals, or personalities. Both groups are also willing to put aside their differences to defeat their common goal. Training- 85 / 80 When it comes to combat and strategy, these two parties know the the battlefield like the backs of their hands. Schooling from the Circle Tower is mixed with the forbidden lore, assassin techniques from Antiva and Orlais, and dwarven, Qunari, and Ferelden styles all merge together for the Warden's Party. Iron Bull's both a veteran warrior and spy, Blackwall was a masterful Orlesian chevalier, Cassandra comes from the elite Seekers, Dorian's been trained in unrestricted Tevinter magics, and Vivienne's a highly skilled mage in her own right. That being said, though, the party's score is brought down by the mere fact that Cole, Sera, and Solas are all self-trained; talented, of course, but self-trained. 'Leadership- 80 / 70 ' Both leaders have done the best they could as party commanders. The Warden may lack some experience compared to his companions, but he's also more than proven his worth- his skill has let him unite kingdoms, conquer forests, and defeated demon armies. These feats, as well as his personality, has garnered him respect from his companions. The Inquisitor, despite loyal support from the Inquisition, has a shakier relationship with his companions. A firm believer in his own personal cause, the Inquisitor has clashed with most of his companions before; while Cassandra and the Inquisitor are on decent terms despite their religious differences, the relationship with Sera and Solas is more contemptment than companionship- Vivienne and the Inquisitor outright hate each other. This shows the Warden's stronger leadership abilities compared to the Inquisitor.